It has previously been proposed to form structures using octahedral tension/compression cells. C. J. Kitrick U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,715, granted June 17, 1980, and entitled "Tensegrity Module Structure and Method of Interconnecting the Modules", is directed to this type of structure. Other related patents include R. B. Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,521, granted Nov. 13, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,591, granted Nov. 28, 1967.
To visualize the configuration of the octahedral cells or modules, they may be considered as formed of two pyramids each having four equilateral triangular sides, and with their bases joined together. Each octahedron has eight equilateral triangles for sides, six outwardly extending points, and twelve edges. When one of the octahedral cells rests on a flat surface on one of its equilateral triangular faces, the opposite (top) side is parallel to the bottom side but the upper equilateral triangle is displaced angularly in orientation, with its outwardly extending apeces overlying the sides of the lower triangular sides, and not with the points or apeces overlying one another.
When an octahedral tension/compression cell is formed, three mutually perpendicular equal length struts are secured together at their centers, and their outer ends are joined by tension members such as cables or wires. The resulting structural members have a high strength-to-weight ratio.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,715, structures are built up with the successive octahedra being aligned, and with the compression members therefore being discontinuous. The patent text states that "The compression members in effect float within a sea of tension."